LIDAR (light detection and ranging) is remote analysis technology using light, and is analogous in operating principle to RADAR (radio detection and ranging), which is generally well known.
RADAR is configured to determine the distance to an object, the direction and height of an object, and the like in such a manner as to cause an electromagnetic wave as large as a microwave to be reflected at an object and to receive the reflected electromagnetic wave from the object. Meanwhile, LIDAR is configured to obtain distance information and physical property information of a measurement target object using light such as visible light and infrared light, and is thus employed in precise distance measurement.
In recent years, LIDAR has also come to be used in detecting a neighboring object around a vehicle by scanning the object in three dimensions for the purpose of autonomous traveling or valet parking of a vehicle. In particular, it is necessary to radiate light at a desired angle in order to precisely detect even a small object located at a long distance.